


A twist of fate

by redangeleve



Series: Fate - An Alien Obikin AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Children, Alien Culture, Alien!Anakin, Alternate Universe, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Egg Laying, Human!Obi-Wan, M/M, Oviposition, Sith Anakin Skywalker, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: "I want more children with you," Ankin finally confessed after they had stopped kissing.In the first moment, Obi-Wan was completely taken aback by this surprising statement. After the twins had hatched, he had assumed that their family was now complete. As far as he knew, Anakin's former mate had died in the war like most of the inhabitants of her home planet, the cities completely devastated. To get an egg from Anakin's species was therefore almost impossible."I wish I could grant you this wish," he said compassionately as he brushed the dark blond curls from his mate's face. "But you know that I cannot grow eggs.""I know," Anakin replied and with a movement of his hand, he let his clothes and the abdominal wall shine through, so that Obi-Wan could clearly see the four glowing eggs embedded between his organs.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Fate - An Alien Obikin AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909582
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	A twist of fate

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel to "A sign of fate" and I think it only makes sense if you read the original story first. It is for all of you who wanted to know what happened to Obi-Wan after he received Anakin's eggs and if they stayed together afterwards.

Easy, he needed to calm down. He had to find his center. Relax and release the blockade, otherwise it would never go any further. Obi-Wan closed his eyes in an attempt to block out everything around him while concentrating on his hectic breathing. His whole body trembled as he supported himself on the bed with both forearms. His legs felt as if they were about to give way under him, but he knew from experience that squatting and letting gravity take over was the best option he had to make more bearable what was coming.

"I promise you, it will be okay. Just hold on a little longer. You're doing wonderfully."

All his senses were so focused on the inside that Anakin's voice seemed to be very far away when he talked to him, although he was crouching right behind him. Again and again his partner spread relaxing slick on his opening with the fingers, massaged his tense back and his hard belly and encouraged him, although Obi-Wan had not been able to answer him for a long time.

Damn it, what devil had been riding him to take on this ordeal again willingly? After all, this time he knew what he had gotten himself into. By now he had learned that it wasn't the conception of the eggs he had to worry about, nor the growth in his body, until the eggs had the size of ostrich eggs and the embryos had developed far enough to no longer need him as a host. No, it was the laying itself that posed the real challenge. Getting his body, which was not made for this, to open up enough to squeeze the eggs out of him. But despite the mucus and extensive massages of his entrance so that the muscle would not tear but could handle this task, he had serious doubts, just like the first time, whether he would really survive this or if it would turn out like in the sci-fi movies on TV, where the victim was left as an eviscerated shell at the end.

If he did, he had only himself to blame. Without hesitation Obi-Wan had left his life behind and had gone with Anakin without waiting for the replacement from his post, which surely didn't fill his employers with joy when they had discovered the empty hut. In return Anakin had, after he had teleported with him on his ship (an experience Obi-Wan never wanted to repeat for the rest of his life), for weeks almost exclusively only cared for him, which had consisted apart from building the bed into a comfortable nest and the preparation of food, to an almost alarmingly high amount of sex. 

Not that Obi-Wan would have had complained. Quite the contrary, from a certain point on the considerable size of the growing eggs stimulated his prostate almost without a break, which put him into a state of constant arousal anyway, so that Anakin's urge to mate came in very handy and when he explained to him that the frequent act was necessary anyway to be able to lay the eggs later, he didn't feel any shame about how much he enjoyed sleeping with his alien mate. Just the way Anakin tried to take care of him, constantly hovering around him and reading every wish from his eyes, led in the end to Obi-Wan developing deeper and deeper feelings for him, so that he decided to stay with him even after the eggs were laid - and he hadn't regretted his decision until today. 

Who could say about himself that he had a mate who wasn't only good-looking and couldn't get enough of Obi-Wan, but would also protect his family against every threat? Even though it wasn't always easy to live far away from earth, he enjoyed every day with his alien and he wouldn't trade his children for anything in the world today. Maybe that had been the reason why he had agreed when Anakin had surprised him with his request shortly after the first birthday of the twins.

XXXXXX

It had been a warm evening and Obi-Wan had lain with the two boys in their bed and read to them, while Anakin had been alone on the planet. All day long the twins had played and explored the spaceport with Obi-Wan, so that their eyes grew heavy during dinner, but they never fell asleep without a story. Even though they had no idea what Obi-Wan meant by dwarves, giants or evil stepmothers, the soothing sound of his voice alone was enough to lead them into the realm of dreams. Although they were very different in appearance, they always agreed on their preference for stories. Castor was as blond and fair-skinned as Pollux was tanned and dark-haired, but the unruly curls and the proud, beautiful facial features both boys had in common with their father. 

The children's bodies to the right and left of Obi-Wan radiated a pleasant warmth as they snuggled up to him, so that he too eventually became sleepy. To share a bed with Anakin had accustomed him to sleep next to a comfortable oven, but the body temperature of the children was even higher than that of their father. Probably it was because of their rapid metabolism that they radiated more heat and they grew so fast that it was almost scary.

Only a week ago they had celebrated their first birthday, but compared to children from Earth they were as big and developed as children at the start of primary school. Yet, on the day they hatched from their eggs, they were only half the size and weight of human babies. A month later, however, they had doubled in size and weight. By two months they had already started to turn from back to belly. One month later they were able to sit. By six months they began to walk and had full dentures. Another month later they began to speak and by nine months they were already talking in complete sentences. And now, at one year old, they were climbing a tree faster than Obi-Wan could stop them. If their development continued at this rate, they would reach puberty in a little over a year and be adults a year later.

Anakin had explained to him that evolution had arranged it that way because it had been very dangerous for children on his home planet in the past. Many of them had fallen victim to wild animals or the everyday fights between the enemy tribes. Therefore, a clutch of eggs rarely consisted of a single egg. The hope that at least one of the children would make it to adulthood was simply greater with the number of eggs. Nevertheless, it was difficult for Obi-Wan to imagine that the boys had already completed one third of their childhood. Not long ago, they had been laying small and helpless in his arms and soon they would go their own ways.

But there was still time. In a loving gesture Obi-Wan's fingers combed through the fine hair of the two children. They were so cute when they slept, almost like angels. It was really crazy. Up to the point where he had met Anakin, he had never thought about starting a family and now he could not imagine a life without him and the children. Thanks to them he would never again be as lonely as he had been in his life on earth. It must really have been fate when his alien mate had come to him.

As if he had heard his thoughts, Anakin entered the cabin of their spaceship in this moment. Even after over one year together Obi-Wan's heart beat involuntarily faster at his sight. As always Anakin wore a dark cloak over his black robe and his lightsaber was strapped to his belt. Although Obi-Wan had always loved to travel and it fascinated him to visit strange worlds and to get to know different species, he would have preferred it nevertheless if they would settle down somewhere and could offer a safe home to the children. Instead, they were constantly moving from one planet to the next. Nowhere were they allowed to make more than fleeting contacts. Everything else was too dangerous. Anakin didn't like to talk about the time before he had met Obi-Wan, but in this case he had no other choice. 

In the beginning, Obi-Wan had thought that the Jedi and the Sith were different races, but by now he had understood that they were one and the same, whose members underwent a transformation at a time in puberty, after which they were either one or the other. Unlike the Sith, who had golden eyes and were guided by their emotions, the Jedi's eyes were silver, and their decisions were made solely by reason. The children who were yet to undergo this process had completely black eyes. Anakin's former mate had been a Jedi, he himself a Sith, a constellation that should not have existed and that had led to a bounty on his capture and the extradition of the children. The woman had probably been some kind of princess and her father was anything but happy that Anakin had robbed him of his grandchildren. 

For this reason Anakin left his family only rarely out of sight, always ready to fight potential enemies and kill them if necessary and also Obi-Wan would never allow that someone took the children from them, he rather submitted himself to the necessary nomadic life. At the moment they were in a small spaceport on Kiros to stock up supplies, but although they had only arrived a few days ago, Obi-Wan already felt that Anakin was eager to leave the planet and return to the anonymity of space. But so far he had obviously not finished what he had come here for. 

The sight of Obi-Wan framed by his sleeping sons put a smile on Anakin's face, so that he crossed the cabin purposefully, sat down on the edge of the bed and gave each of the boys a kiss on the forehead before he turned his attention to Obi-Wan. "How is my beautiful mate?" His voice was warm and full and produced a pleasant tingling in Obi-Wan's stomach. He had always had a talent for learning foreign languages, which had served him well on his travels through Asia, and when he met Anakin it had only been a matter of time until he understood the alien language as well, so that the two partners didn't need a translator anymore but could communicate in Basic without any problems.

"I'm good and now that you're here, even better," Obi-Wan replied while he leaned towards Anakin and stole a kiss from his lips. "And you? Did you get what you wanted?"

Since their arrival on Kiros Anakin had behaved very mysteriously. He had been away all the time, not wanting to tell Obi-Wan where he went and what he did. But from his satisfied expression he had finally found what he had been looking for. "Yes, I did," he replied with a wry grin, then leaned back to Obi-Wan and kissed him long and tenderly. "I want more children with you," he finally confessed after they had separated again.

In the first moment, Obi-Wan was completely taken aback by this surprising statement. After the twins had hatched, he had assumed that their family was now complete. As far as he knew, Anakin's former mate had died in the war like most of the inhabitants of her home planet, the cities completely devastated. To get an egg from Anakin's species was therefore almost impossible. Nevertheless, this wish was not completely unexpected. Again and again Obi-Wan had noticed the longing looks with which Anakin watched his sons, but so far he had assumed that this longing would be in vain.

"I wish I could grant you this wish," he said compassionately as he brushed the dark blond curls from his mate's face. "But you know that I cannot grow eggs."

"I know," Anakin replied and Obi-Wan had the feeling that he wanted to say much more. Instead, he bit on his lip for a moment uncertainly before he caught Obi-Wan's look with his golden eyes, and at the same time, with a movement of his hand, he let his clothes and the abdominal wall shine through, so that Obi-Wan could clearly see the four glowing eggs embedded between his organs. 

This could not be. No way. Absolutely impossible. And yet they were there. Obi-Wan's eyes grew large with surprise. 

Following a sudden impulse, he detached himself from the sleeping children and reached out his hand to touch the eggs through Anakin's skin. Indeed Obi-Wan could feel their firm, rubber-like structure under his fingers when he patted Anakin's muscular belly. "Where ... where did you get them from?" he asked while stroking his partner as well as the eggs with the same movement.

"Is that so important?" Anakin asked evasively. "They will be our children, mine and yours, just like the twins. You are so good with them, with our family, that I can't help wanting more children. Look at how perfect they are. Just as perfect as you."

Obi-Wan sighed silently. He could tell from Anakin's reserved face that he would not tell him anything more about the eggs right now. For all he knew they could have been stolen or even worse. Nevertheless his alien mate knew exactly how to butter him up and he was right about one thing. The twins were Obi-Wan's children in everything except their blood. From the moment they hatched from their eggs, he had loved them more than anything. He would die for them if it was necessary and kill anyone who tried to harm them. Just looking at them, he noticed his heart swelling with love, but still the thought of repeating the experience and being the host for not only two eggs, but four, filled him with a feeling of dread.

"You know how much the children mean to me, but four more eggs?" Obi-Wan shook his head. "It's impossible, I can't do it."

"I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't sure that you could do it," Anakin encouraged him before kissing him again and at the same time covering Obi-Wan's hand, which still lay on his belly, with his own. " I am with you and I will always be. Please, Obi-Wan, say yes and let me give you my children. You looked so gorgeous with my eggs, and this time you will be even more beautiful. " 

Obi-Wan had the feeling as if suddenly his head was spinning and he couldn't tell if it was because of the shock or Anakin's pheromones which he released with every kiss. On the one hand there was no doubt that he shouldn't give in. It was not right. Anakin hadn't asked him before he got the eggs and he still didn't know where they came from. They had two wonderful sons, why should he want more children? Especially since it was an incalculable risk. His organs would have to shift even more this time to make room for something that didn't belong there. As sure as Anakin seemed to be, he couldn't know if Obi-Wan's body would be able to cope with this strain. But on the other hand the thought of fulfilling his wish and to carry life inside of him once more was something Obi-Wan could hardly refuse. The fact that the twins would already be adults in two years was almost unbearable for Obi-Wan. The eggs in Anakin's belly would give him a delay from being left alone as they would stay with them for another year and make them a family. Besides he had so much love to give that it would be enough for four more children without any problems. 

Another look into the golden eyes of his partner sealed his decision. How could he refuse him anything if he looked at him as if Obi-Wan was the center of his universe? "I love you and I trust you. So let's become parents again."

As soon as he had spoken, Anakin wrapped his arms around him and kissed him so passionate that Obi-Wan became hot and cold at the same time. To see how happy he made his alien mate with giving in confirmed Obi-Wan in that he had made the right decision. And if he still had any doubts, these disappeared into thin air in the moment, when Anakin lifted him on his arms and carried him out of the room, in order to follow his plans immediately.

XXXXXX

A groan came over his lips as the pressure of the first egg against his entrance grew stronger and stronger, but Obi-Wan still fought against it. Impossible, he would never be able to press it out. It would tear him apart completely. 

"You must let go," he heard Anakin's voice close to his ear. "Relax." His alien mate had no clue what he went through. He did not feel the pain like he did. Exactly like he himself Anakin had put off the clothes and squatted so close behind him that he could support Obi-Wan and lean the back of his mate against his bare chest. Strong hands lay on his belly, kneaded and pressed and pushed the eggs lower with gentle pressure. The time he had carried the twins, his belly had already been clearly swollen shortly before laying the eggs, but this time, with four eggs, each as big as two fists, Obi-Wan looked like he was ready to burst.

"I can't," Obi-Wan whimpered, his face pressed into the mattress with his arms crossed, as a shiver ran through his body. Although he was sweating with exertion, he was trembling with tension at the same time. Just like the first time, he would lay the eggs in the cabin of their spaceship, with Anakin as his only support. To visit a Medcenter was simply too risky for the known reasons. Thank heaven the process had begun in the middle of the night, so the boys at least slept. Nevertheless Obi-Wan clenched his teeth tightly together, in order not to wake them up by his cries of pain.

"But you can do it," his partner encouraged him while he continued to massage his hard belly. "I know you can."

Obi-Wan didn't know anything anymore except that he wanted to give up. Still, he was no longer able to fight the pressure of the egg. It was too overwhelming. No matter what was about to happen, it had to happen now. He took one more deep breath, then he let go. The fingers, which had just been firmly clawed into the sheet of the bed, opened as he relaxed all his muscles.

"It's coming! It's coming! A little more, just a little more!" Despite the generous amount of relaxing slick that covered his opening from the inside and outside, the moment when the muscle was stretched widely for the egg to pass through and he could finally push, was a real ordeal. Obi-Wan gasped and groaned and suppressed a curse, then the egg passed the rim and slid into Anakin's waiting hands. 

"Beautiful. Look at it. How perfect it is." With the pride of a father, Anakin held the slippery egg in front of Obi-Wan's face before he put it into a provided basket and wrapped it carefully into a towel. Obi-Wan just looked at the egg for a second before he squeezed his eyes shut again when he felt the next egg slide into the space in front of the muscle. Again, his partner put his hands on his belly and exerted a steady pressure to move the eggs down.

"You are so brave", Anakin praised him while Obi-Wan shook and trembled and tried to relax his muscles for the second egg. "There is no better mate in the galaxy than you."

Obi-Wan had it on the tip of his tongue to say that Anakin could save himself the sweet talk. That he would never accept another egg from him after today, and that he still wanted to know where this clutch of eggs came from, but instead there was only a groan coming over his lips when the second egg passed the rim of his opening as well and he could push it out. Again Anakin caught it as soon as it had left Obi-Wan's body and put it into the basket with the first egg where he covered it with a towel as well. The last two eggs were easier to lay because Obi-Wan's entrance was already so dilated from the first eggs that it was less effort to press them through the muscle. Still, Obi-Wan was soaked with sweat and completely exhausted when it was over. As soon as the fourth egg was in Anakin's hands, his legs gave way, so that he sank to the ground. Everything in him trembled, his belly and his butt hurt and still slick dripped out of him and ran along his thighs, but Obi-Wan didn't care about anything at that moment. The only thing that mattered was that he had really made it.

For a long moment he just sat there with closed eyes while he let Anakin clean him up with a damp cloth, then his mate helped him up slowly and put Obi-Wan carefully into the bed. With a sigh he turned on the side before Anakin fetched the basket and put the eggs so close beside him that they touched his bare skin. Then he laid himself on the other side of the clutch and covered them all with the covers. The eggs were still as warm as the moment Obi-Wan had laid them and he smiled in relieve as his fingers moved gently over each one of them. Thank God, they were safe and sound. Anakin had been right, they were really perfect.

Now that the adrenaline slowly died away, the endorphins kicked in and made him completely high with happiness and a look in Anakin's face told him that he felt just the same. The alien grinned from one ear to the other while his hand caressed the eggs the same way Obi-Wan did. Their children were finally there. For the next few hours none of them would leave the nest and also in the weeks after they would take turns in keeping the eggs warm to let them grow until they were ready to hatch.

"Do you know what is even more beautiful than the sight of your belly round and bulging with my eggs?" Anakin asked before he let his hand wander from the eggs to Obi-Wan's naked side and began to stroke him gently.

"Hm?" Obi-Wan asked, suppressing the urge to yawn.

"You in my bed, with me and our children," Anakin explained before he moved as close to him as possible with the eggs between them. Although he was a man who relied very much on physical contact and who gave compliments rather freely, Anakin hadn't said the three magic words until now, but Obi-Wan knew him well enough to read the love confession between the lines and Obi-Wan felt just the same for him. They were meant to be together. As a family with all of their children. Right now that was all that mattered. It wasn't necessary to know from where Anakin got the eggs. They were theirs in every way that mattered and he couldn't wait until they hatched and the twins would finally meet their siblings.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to know from where Anakin got the eggs and what will happen if they meet his former father in law, please let me know. I already have some ideas for a third part of the series.


End file.
